


Which Way South?

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://tyg.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tyg.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tyg</b>, because she's the one who told me I needed to write a birthday fic. ;)  It's sorta kinda late, but there are parts of the world where it's still Carey's birthday, so I've not *completely* failed. lol!  Anyway...there you go...smutty, goalie!fic, with a fluffy ending. Because I could. \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Which Way South?

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tyg.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyg.livejournal.com/)**tyg** , because she's the one who told me I needed to write a birthday fic. ;) It's sorta kinda late, but there are parts of the world where it's still Carey's birthday, so I've not *completely* failed. lol! Anyway...there you go...smutty, goalie!fic, with a fluffy ending. Because I could. \o/

Carey shivered, feeling as though the room temperature had suddenly went down, his mind still hovering between sleep and wakefulness. He reached for the sheet blindly, but gave up when he couldn't find one. He woke up at the feel of featherlight kisses on his chest, and when his eyes fluttered open, found himself staring into bright green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Happy birthday," said Jaro in a soft whisper as he moved closer up and pressed a kiss on Carey's lips.

"Mmm, yeah...happy," Carey replied in a sleepy voice, a loopy smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Jaro, holding him in a loose embrace, kissing him more deeply with every new brush of their lips. "Definitely happy."

"Oh, wait, I haven't even unwrapped you yet..."

Carey blinked. "Uh?" he mumbled, trying to make sense of a statement that seemed lost in translation.

And then Jaro smiled that crooked little smile of his--the one that always seem to hold the most unspeakable of promises--and he trailed a long, wet path of kisses down Carey's neck and chest, stopping to nuzzle the side of his stomach. When he took the elastic waistband of Carey's boxers between his teeth, tugging gently at them to pull them off, the meaning behind his words became quite clear.

Carey's boxer shorts quickly discarded, Jaro settled between his thighs, hands on either sides of his hips. He leaned down, kissing and nuzzling around Carey's growing erection, eliciting moans and soft pleads to stop teasing already. When Jaro finally let his tongue out and slid it up the underside of his shaft, Carey gasped, hips bucking involuntarily. Slowly, Jaro pulled back, and Carey cursed under his breath, begging him not to stop until he felt his tongue flicker over the head of his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Jaro whispered, his warm breath tickling sensitive skin.

"Yes," Carey groaned in response, arching his back, his body pleading for more.

Jaro dropped a quick kiss on his stomach. "Tell me..." he said, "Tell me what you like..."

"Everything," Carey breathed, hands digging into Jaro's shoulders in a vain attempt to get him to go down on him again. "Anything... Everything... Whatever you want to do to me," he said, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper. "Just, oh god, Jaro, _please_... please don't stop."

He let out a loud gasp the moment Jaro obliged and took him fully into his mouth, tongue swirling around his straining erection. Carey fisted the sheets, his eyes rolling back, lost in a thick haze of arousal.

Then out of nowhere, the first few notes of a ringtone resounded in the room, and Carey woke up with a start. He looked around his bedroom, confused, realizing suddenly, dejectedly, that he was all alone... Of course he was--it was the middle of August, and Jaro was on the other side of the world, like every summer. This had been just a dream. Heart still beating right out of his chest, Carey grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand, not even bothering to check the display to see who had just disturbed his dream.

"'lo?" he said, voice thick with sleep.

"I woke you, didn't I?" came Jaro's voice on the other end. "I'm sorry," he said in a small, apologetic tone.

"Oh, hey," Carey said, a wide smile spreading on his face. "Hi there... I was just having the nicest dream about you..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm... But I'll gladly take talking to you over dreaming about you any day, though."

"Happy birthday," said Jaro in a soft tone.

"It is now," Carey told him, sighing contentedly. "So, tell me...what have you been up to?"

"Getting lost in the woods," Jaro snorted in response. "Like an idiot," he added, mostly to himself.

"What?"

"I'm lost," Jaro sighed. "I'm in the middle of heaven knows where, and I'm lost."

"What _are_ you talking about?" asked Carey, halfway between confusion and amusement.

Jaro took a deep breath before finally saying, "It was supposed to be a surprise... But I got lost on the way there." He sighed again. "The stupid GPS on this rental car can't even figure out where _here_ is."

"Wait, what? Where are you?"

"I don't know... somewhere between a really small airport and your place. In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees!"

"You're... _here_?" Carey asked in complete disbelief. "You're out _here_ in B.C.? You're kidding me, right?"

"No..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, yes..." Jaro chuckled. "Seriously."

Carey laughed nervously. "Okay, uh... Wow, all right, I'm blown away... Um...all right, tell me what you see, I'll come find you."

Frustration slowly seeping into his voice, Jaro replied, "I see trees... and more trees... and a road that goes for miles through trees!"

"Do you see anything else," Carey asked, stifling a bout of laughter. "Anything that's different, something noteworthy of any sort? A road sign, a weird crooked tree? Anything?"

"Oh, well, there's a lake I just passed..."

"There are a million of those around here, Jaro... Can you describe it for me? Was it like a square, an oval? A squircle?" This time, Carey didn't bother hide his laughter. "Never mind... Just tell me what shape it had."

There was a short pause, and Jaro finally said, "You know? It sort of looked like...well, the Coyotes' logo..."

"Coyotes?" Carey mumbled back. "Oh! I know... Were you near its snout or its neck, or...where exactly is the road?"

"The ears, I think?" said Jaro. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Carey said, amusement still evident in his voice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops!" He hung up the phone and scrambled for some clothes, throwing them on as he hurried outside to his truck.

Meanwhile, Jaro waited, sitting on the trunk of his rental car, looking around at miles and miles worth of trees, shaking his head, frustrated with himself. Just a few seconds short of the fifteen minute mark, an old beat up truck slowly came to a stop on the other side of the road.

"Fifteen minutes," Carey called as he jumped out of his truck, all smiles as he jogged across the road. "Told you I'd find you!"

"Thanks," said Jaro, his attempt at sounding embarrassed foiled completely by the smile tugging at his lips.

Jaro slid off the back of his car and Carey looked him up and down, mouth hanging slightly open. "I can't believe you're actually here," he finally managed to say, his voice filled with awe. "You came all the way out here--" He stopped, eyes narrowing in disbelief. "You couldn't have come all this way just for my birthday, could you?"

"Well, yeah..." Jaro replied with a small shrug. "You were there for mine," he added, as though that was all the justification required.

"Well, sure, but--" Carey stared a him a moment. "But that was in May, and we were in Montreal! This is... I can't believe you did this!"

"I just wish I hadn't ruined the surprise by getting lost out here," Jaro mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Ruined? Are you kidding? No..." Carey smiled, and, closing the distance between them, cupped Jaro's cheek in his hand, gently tilting his head up again. "You couldn't possibly have ruined anything," he said, "You're _here_."

Jaro gave him a small smile. "Happy birthday..."

"Oh, definitely...Very, very happy," Carey said in a whisper as he leaned in for a kiss.

  
=> END.


End file.
